


The Principal Will See You Now

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: When Dean and Castiel are called into the principal's office to discuss their daughter's behavior, they aren't sure what to expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I hadn't posted anything for a while that wasn't for a challenge (thank you school....), so I went through my old-and-not-yet-posted-fics and got to this one. I really just wanted to write Dean and Cas being retired from hunting and teaching their daughter a little bit about "the life," so that's what this is.

As Cas pulled open the door to the office, he shared a slightly worried look with his husband, Dean. “What could she have done?” he asked, not for the first time that afternoon.

Dean shrugged. It wasn’t like their daughter to get in trouble; she was generally well-behaved and had never been sent to the principal before, so they were very surprised when they got the call asking them to come in at the end of the day for a meeting about her behavior.

“If she’s anything like her daddies, she got in a fight,” Dean said with a slight grin, to which Cas gave him a look and a warning, “ _Dean_.”

“Just sayin’,” Dean said, nudging Cas with his shoulder as they walked towards the secretary.

“She’s _ten_ ,” Cas replied. “Don’t,” he added as a warning when he saw Dean’s expression, knowing what he was itching to say. He knew that Dean had been fighting all his life, but they’d decided they didn’t want the same for their daughter. She had a basic knowledge of the supernatural and what life was like for hunters, but they had been careful to keep her out of the life as much as possible and made sure she knew when certain skills were appropriate for a situation and when they weren’t.

“Hello,” he greeted the secretary, who gave them a friendly smile. “We’re Mary Winchester’s parents; we were told she was sent to the principal.”

“Dean and…” The woman glanced down at her papers. “Castiel?”

“Yes,” Cas confirmed, looking at Dean once more.

“Okay,” the woman said pleasantly. “You may go in now; Mary should already be in the office and Dr. Jamison should be in shortly.” They thanked her as she pointed them to the correct door and then walked in unsure of what to expect. Sure enough, though, Mary was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, swinging her legs and crossing her arms in a pout.

“Mary, are you okay?” Cas said, frowning. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at it then up at him.

“’M fine,” she complained. “It’s them. They’re all wrong.”

Cas turned to Dean and they exchanged a confused glance. “Who’s ‘them?’” Dean asked gently as he and Cas sat down as well.

“Everyone, Dad,” she responded, crossing her arms again.

“Honey, what are you talking about?” Dean questioned, gazing at her with a concerned face that matched Cas’ own. Unfortunately, the door opened before Mary could answer and a tall, dark-skinned woman with a friendly smile walked in.

“You must be the Winchesters,” she said, offering her hand to Dean and Cas before sitting down at her desk. “I’m Dr. Jamison; it’s a pleasure to meet you. I must say, your daughter is very smart for her age. Good instincts.”

Cas smiled proudly at that, but Dean still looked concerned. “Why was Mary sent to the office?” he asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

Dr. Jamison frowned at that. “Well, Mr. Winchester,” she started, but Dean cut her off.

“Call me Dean,” he corrected automatically.

“All right. Dean…” she said with a slow nod. “Well, your daughter is very bright, very creative. In fact, she’s almost too creative. She, uh… she’s been having problems with some of the other students.”

“What kinds of problems?” Cas asked curiously with a glance toward Mary. Her face gave away nothing.

“Last week, the kids were given an assignment: to draw something they feared and next to it something that always made them better. A boy in Mary’s class drew a ghost as his fear and then his parents on the other side.”

Cas inwardly groaned, already guessing where this was going. Sure enough, Dr. Jamison continued, “Mary saw the drawing and told him that he should have drawn salt and iron on the other side because that would do a better job of keeping away the ghost than her parents.” Castiel closed his eyes briefly as she continued. “Then, earlier this week, Mary told another student whose favorite book is _Twilight_ that the book was stupid because real vampires don’t sparkle, don’t turn other vampires just by biting them, and have a separate set of fangs in addition to their normal teeth.”

Cas looked at Dean and saw that he was holding back a smile. Somehow, Cas just knew that in his head he was thinking, _That’s my girl_. “Dean,” he murmured in a soft warning.

“What? Oh, right. Sorry.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, Dr. Jamison,” he said, throwing her a charming smile as Cas gave their daughter a stern gaze. “We apologize for Mary’s behavior. We’ve, ah… told her some stories at home that she seems to be taking too seriously.” Mary looked like she wanted to protest, but one more look from Cas stopped her and she squirmed ashamedly in her seat. “We’ll make sure that she apologizes to the other students and that this doesn’t happen again. Right, Mary?” Mary mumbled an agreement, though she didn’t look happy about it.

“I assure you that we will deal with this at home,” Cas added, giving Dr. Jamison his own charming smile. She pursed her lips but nodded.

“Thank you,” she said, looking each of them in the eye. “I have trust that we won’t be seeing any problems from Mary in the future. Is that correct?” she asked, directing the question at Mary.

Mary nodded. “Yes,” she said.

“Good,” Dr. Jamison said. She smiled at them and nodded with a sense of finality. “You’re free to go,” she said. “Have a nice day.” Dean and Cas responded likewise and led their daughter out of the school.

When they got home, Mary flopped on the couch and pouted. “They were _wrong_ ,” she said defensively. “I was just trying to help.” Cas sighed and Dean looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Mary, sweetie, you can’t just going around telling people that stuff, okay?” Dean said, hiding his smile. “They just get scared.”

“But–” She was cut off by Cas.

“No buts,” he said. “I know you enjoy being right and you’re very stubborn – just like your dad with that – but sometimes you just have to say nothing and ignore it. It’s hard, but you have to do it. Okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed sullenly.

Dean laughed and pulled her in for a hug. “’M glad we taught you something,” he said, smiling as he pressed a kiss into her hair. “Looks like the stories were good for something.”

She huffed but gave a tiny smile nonetheless. “Can you tell me how you met again?” she asked shyly, peering at each of her dads in turn.

“Of course, honey,” Dean said, exchanging a smile with Cas before they settled down on either side of her to tell her favorite story.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
